


the hitchhiker's guide to meeting your jowa

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: kunwari i still love upd life ano [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hitchhiking, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: (charaught, friends lang daw muna sila.)“Asa.” He scoffed, “Parang naman ang sobrang likely na magkita kami ulit ni discount Paulo Avelino.”





	the hitchhiker's guide to meeting your jowa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Incorrect Bayaniserye's](https://twitter.com/bayaniserye) admin, because they missed gresca a whole lot and so did I! Based on this:
>
>> hi it's raining like holy shit in upd and I managed to get myself into an Imagine Your OTP moment anuna
>> 
>> — spookkun @ Mapalad treasure hunt @ komiket (@trickscd) [20 September 2017](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/910406943142928384?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> sorry medj-upd centric siya. cute pa rin naman, promise.
> 
> ang cute ni conyo greg. try niyo minsan.

“ _Putangina!_ ”

Eduardo Rusca wasn’t known for his uncanny knack to end up totally unprepared for something, but on his way back from his Bio 1 class to Vinzons to hitch a ride back to his dorm, the rain decided to say ‘fuck you’ to the rest of his day.

“Gago, gago, sobrang gago!” he hissed, scrambling to get his umbrella out of his bag as the rain began to grow stronger. “Yung laptop ni Jovito!”

He unfurled the pitiful-looking thing, wincing at the hole it had near one of the joints of its skeleton, and tried to at least cover his bag. The downpour was sudden, torriential and unforgiving—within minutes Rusca’s back was soaked through, but hey, at least the bag was safely under the cover of what the umbrella _could_ cover, however little that was.

Bitterly he looked back at the Biology building, wondering if he could make the run back, but no—he was halfway past the Philippine Genome Center, and not too far ahead of him was the College of Home Economics. Not much further than that was his stop.

Well, might as well truck on through. He had a paper to cram and a hot shower waiting for him, anyway.

He took a few steps forward and the rain grew harder. Rusca grit his teeth but pressed on, determinedly making it past the PGC building as one, two cars passed by—

And suddenly, much to his surprise, a silver Innova came to a slow next to him, the driver rolling down the window to talk.

“Hey,” He said, pulling up sunglasses from his eyes, and Rusca squinted at him.

Firstly, who the _hell_ wore sunglasses while driving in the middle of a _storm,_ and _secondly—_

Fuck, the guy looked like Paulo Avelino. He was even in a black, form-fitting shirt and everything.

“Deputa, _nice._ ” Rusca muttered, and the young man driving the car cocked his head.

“What?”

“Sorry, bakit, ano yun?” Rusca shook his head, and the guy offered him a friendly smile and a shrug.

“Need a ride?” Not-Paulo asked, and jerked his head at the rear seats behind him. “You’re, like, basa na.”

Rusca blinked at him.

Okay, he was cute, but a conyo, _really?_

(Well—okay. The car should’ve tipped him off.)

“Thank you!” Rusca nodded anyway, and the young man nodded, rolling up his window as Rusca climbed into the backseat, careful not to sit on the leather seats as he set his umbrella and mostly-dry bag down on the floor.

“Hey, you can sit down naman, it’s leather, it’ll just run off.” Not-Paulo assured him, and Rusca gave him an awkward smile as he settled about half a buttcheek down onto the seat. The young man laughed, though not unkindly. “So where are you going pala?”

“Vinzons lang.” Rusca replied, “Sasakay ako ng Ikot papuntang SC tapos uuwi na ako sa dorm.”

“Oh, cool, pupunta rin ako ng SC.” Not-Paulo winked at him. “Sabay na tayo?”

Shit, he’s cute and kinda flirty. Where was Jose when you needed him to smack you back into your senses?

“Sige ba.” Rusca grinned at him, and held out his hand for him to shake. “Eduardo Rusca nga pala. BS FT.”

“Ooh, what’s that?” Not-Paulo took his hand, but then jumped when they both realised it was wet. They burst out laughing, as Rusca wiped it on spots where his clothes were still mostly-dry.

“Sorry, shet. Di ko sinasadya.”

“It’s okay.” The young man replied. “I’m Goyo, by the way. Goyo del Pilar. BA.”

Business Administration, huh. He did look expensive, that was for sure.

“So what’s FT?” Goyo asked, turning back to the wheel to start driving. “Parang that’s the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Food tech.” Rusca replied, “And no, hindi kami taga-luto.”

“I wasn’t gonna say.” Goyo grinned at him through the rear view window, and Rusca tried very, _very_ hard not to giggle in response. “So, galing kang class sa CHE?”

“Sa IB ako galing.” Rusca replied, and Goyo raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror. “Oo nga eh, dapat hinintay ko na lang yung ulan.”

“But then we wouldn’t meet.” Goyo replied sweetly, and Rusca blinked at him. The young man laughed nervously as the two of them fell quiet, and Rusca didn’t want to accept that he was _blushing,_ but he probably was.

They remained quiet after that, Goyo driving them all the way to SC, and the rain let up in the time they were in transit. By the time Goyo parked his Innova on the curb next to the burnt, hollowed-out shell of a shopping center that once was, the rain had completely stopped, and the sun was shining again.

“Tangina,” was the first thing Rusca said after that long, embarrassing silence, and Goyo jumped, looking at him. “Biglang umaraw. Sabi ko na nga ba eh.”

“Well, at least you’re here.” Goyo smiled, and Rusca laughed.

“True, tru.” He nodded, and picked up his things. “Um—salamat. Goyo.”

“It’s no problem.” Goyo replied, and Rusca gave him an awkward little smile and wave. “Until next time.”

“Wala namang guarantee na magkita tayo ulit.” Rusca laughed softly, but Goyo looked earnest.

“You don’t want to?” He asked, and Rusca was quick to sober up.

“Um…” oh, he was _definitely_ blushing now. “Okay… lang naman.”

“Cool.” Goyo positively _beamed,_ and Rusca felt his heart shoot to his throat. “See you again, Ed.”

“B-byebye.”

He stepped out of the car, and waved Goyo goodbye as he drove away. He sighed, and shook his head.

“Asa.” He scoffed, “Parang naman ang sobrang likely na magkita kami ulit ni discount Paulo Avelino.”

* * *

“Hi, Ed!”

Rusca wanted to eat his shorts at the sight of Goyo waving at him as the both of them came to a stop in front of the double-doors leading to the College of Science Auditorium.

“B-bakit… ka…”

“Here? I’m here kasi I have STS din!” The young man beamed. “I told you, diba? I told you we’d meet again!”

Oh, boy. Here it started.

Rusca could only smile at him awkwardly, and Goyo tugged him along by the wrist.

“Tara, seatmates! Tutal, we’re friends na, right?”

_Oh, boy._

Well, at the very least, Joven was in for another funny little story later this evening.

“Sige ba,” Rusca replied, and sealed his fate.

“Friends na tayo.”

**Author's Note:**

> gresca pa rin mga ulol


End file.
